The Start to it All
by Hinata Aron
Summary: This is why I think Izaya is the way he is.


Izaya could feel a huge smile spread across his face. His eyes grew to the size of apples. He lifted his right hand up toward the manikin in the window. With his other hand he squeezed his mother's hand, stopping her from continuing to walk. His mother stopped and looked at him. She saw him pointing at the manikin. At first she wondered why. Then she saw what was on the manikin. It dark gray fur-lined hoodie. His mother smiled. She took him and they walked into the store. After a few minutes they both left the store with Izaya wearing the hoodie. Izaya was extremely happy. His mother would give a little giggle anytime she looked down at his to see him smiling.

"Haha! You look like a girl, you girly-girl!" Izaya was pushed down. A dust cloud surrounded him. All of a sudden a group of boys surrounded him. He looked up at them. The one that pushed him down just laughed. "Ha! You look like an Eskimo too!" All the other kids started to laugh. "You know what my mother told me? Only men are strong enough to stand the cold up there. Then she told me that that's where all the gays go!" The boy crouched down next to Izaya. "Only Eskimo's wear a jacket like that. So you're a gay Eskimo!" The other kids started to laugh. "Why don't you just go up north and live with your gay friends?" They all kept laughing. Izaya wiped his face before he spoke.

"Hey Kyo-chan?" The boy who was crouched down next to him stopped laughing. "You know how your pudding went missing yesterday? Well I saw Daiki-chan eating it behind the school the other day." At that moment Kyo stood up and punched one of the boys near him. He fell to the ground with a 'THUMP!' He was holding his cheek in both of his hands.

"THAT WAS MY SNACK!" Kyo grabbed Daiki by his shirt and started to punch him in the face. The other boys surrounded the two. Izaya sat on the ground and smiled. He found it way to easy to manipulate those two and too much fun.

"They deserved it," He said to himself in a low whisper. "I love this jacket. I won't allow anyone to call me a gay Eskimo." Izaya stood up and started to dust himself off. When he looked up to see a blond hair boy glaring at him. Izaya instantly knew that the boy knew the truth. That Izaya really stole the pudding but framed it on Daiki. Izaya just smiled at the blond haired boy. The boy made a tsk sound that Izaya could hear all over the rest of the noises. Izaya only shrugged and walked away before the teachers came.

* * *

><p>Izaya woke to the sun in his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his face. The memory of the dream flooded back to him. He only smiled. <em>To think that one of the reasons I became so cunning is because someone called me a gay Eskimo. To think it all started in daycare when I was 4 12 years old. _Izaya laughed out loud to no one but himself. _But what does it matter what those humans thought? I am there God and they are simply my playthings. They are only here for my enjoyment. _Izaya stopped laughing. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed. He walked over to his window and looked out of it. Below him people walked back and forth. Izaya smiled.

"Soon you all will be pulled into a massive game that you know nothing about. HAHA! ALL THE BETTER!" He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh my." He said when he caught his breath. "Though I can't wait to meet little Mikado. He should arrive in a few days." Izaya Laughed again. When he stopped laughing a slight dark shadow fell on his face. "Ahhh, lets the games began."

**Haha I don't know why I did this story. So basicly eason why Izaya is the way he is is becuase people called him a gay eskimo. yea lame I know but...yea i have no but. So the teo little boys are just random people I made up. Izaya also has this dream a few days before Durarara atually starts. (incase you didn't know ;D) so please leave a review and/or comment. Please tell me if I messed up somewhere or if I just need to stop writing. (and if you tell me to stop I won't haha) so thanks for reading!**


End file.
